Malfoys Dare
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: When Blasie Zabini, under a round of truth or dare gives Draco Malfoy the task to ask a sertain Gryffindor to the upcomming ball, what are Malfoy going to do? And how can he cope with the truth about her? Female Harry. Will be a HPSS, NO SLASH
1. Malfoys Dare

**Malfoys Dare **

* * *

The Slytherin common room was empty except for five boys sitting near the fire, playing a game of truth or dare. Draco Malfoy, Theodor Nott, Blasie Zabini and Gregory Goyle all laughed at Vincent Crabbe who had been forced to eat one of the Weasleytwins canarian cakes.

"You look really grate in feathers you know, it suits you." Nott comented and grinned madly.

Crabbe changed back and sat down. "Ok, so, now it's my turn then?" He looked a little unsertain.

"Yeah, moron, ask away!" Zabini tapped his fingers against the floor, and drew a lock of his black hair out of his face.

"Sure, truth or dare then?"

"Truth"

"Ok, Zabini, who..ehm...was your first?" Crabbe went red as a tomato, while Zabini just looked bored.

"Honestly Crabbe! Okay, there is only one girl, Pansy." Malfoy and Nott looked horrified at the statement.

"What! I wouldn't be near the bitch even if I was paid for it!" Draco Malfoy looked at him in disgust.

"Oh, shut it Draco, were you any better then? That Ravenclaw bitc..." Draco inerrupted.

"Don't you dare insult her, there is nothing wrong with her!" He was about to stand when Theodor grabbed him and threw him down on the floor.

"Honestly you two! Give it a rest. Can't we just continue?"

Basie looked like christmas had came early, and he smirked evily at Draco. "Sure, Draco, truth or dare?"

Before Draco could answer however, Blasie spoke again. "It would be fun if you took dare, but maybe you are to afraid for that." He knew that Draco would swallow the bait.

"Oh, you think so, _Zabini_? Well, I will just have to prove you wrong then. _Dare_." Everyone turned to Blasie and waited for the young man to come up with a suitable dare for Slytherins Prince.

"Lets see, what should I make you do?" He bit his lip as thought he was in deep thoughts. After some minutes Theodor had had enough.

"Come on then! Spill!" Two second after that, the black haired slytherin broke into a evil smile.

"You Draco Malfoy, have to ask Potter to the upcoming ball!" He was satisfied when he saw the alredy pale boy become white as a sheet. The others brust out in a laughattack, and rolled around on the floor.

"You can't be fucking serious Zabini? Draco asked, but he knew Zabini to well to see that he was perfectly serious about it. " You mean that I, a Malfoy, would go to the ball with that piece of trash? Honestly, I have never seen Potter dressed up, ever! Potter has no sense of fahsion at all! I'm going to be humiliated!" His face was rapidly regaining it's color, and was becoming red in fury.

"Yep, thats what I'm saying. But hey, who said anything about you actually going to the ball with her? I just said that you had to ask her."

Draco went quiet after that. "Okay, I'll do it then, but there is no way that she is going to say yes, thank god!"

He left the room after that, thinking about that blasted dare. He was sure that Potter was going to refuse to go with him, but what if...? He groaned. Somehow he felt like something was about to go terribly wrong, and he didn't like it, at all.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think! Review! **


	2. The girl who lived

Here comes the second chapter! I hope there arent too many spelling mistakes in here. I would just like to remind you that english is my second language, so I'm not a master when it comes to english spelling and grammar, but please try to bear with me!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The girl who lived  
**

* * *

The sevent year girls dorm was quiet. Not a sound was heard, except for heavy breaths, comming from the four sleeping young women. 

One of the girls, a browhaired witch with a pile of books laying beside the nightstand woke up when the sun hit her with full force in her face. She let out a groan and opened her eyes, trying to locate the sorce of the bright light. When she realized it was the sun who had woken her up, she checked her watch.

_07:12_

She sat up and looked around. Typical. No one was awake yet, that did not suprize her. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at her friend who was sleeping in the bed on her right side.

The black haired girl had her back turned against her, so she couldn't see her face, but she presumed her to be asleep. She got up and went over to her friends bed, carefully avoiding clothes and schoolbooks along the way.

"Hey, Tess, get up or we will miss breakfast." The girl in front of her didn't move an inch.

She sighed and grabbed the other girls blanket and therw it of.

"Hey! Stop it Mione!" She smirked when the girl opened her big green eyes and shot her a accusing look.

"Classes starts in less than an hour, and you know that you need a cup of coffie before your brain even start to work, so get up!"

The brown haired girl, Hermione, started to get dressed. She dug into her trunk and found a pair of black pants and a white shirt, that she hadn't used for a while. She threw her clothing on and started to tame her hair with a hairbrush. She gathered it all in a bun at the back of her head and threw on her black robe. She turned to her friend who sat on her bed.

"Come on now!" Tess stood and started to look after som proper clothing. All ger things was in a mess on the floor, so she started digging through it.

"Honestly, Tess, how can you live with this mess?" she picked up one of her friends defense books and some parchment.

"I'm used to it I guess." Her friend grunted and threw on a pair of baggy worn jeans and a green top. Hermione shook her head and gave ger friend a the hairbrush. " If you tried, you would be the prettiest girl in the school you know." Tess snorted.

"Good thing I'm not trying then."

Hermione didn't answer. Tess was a short pretty looking girl with long black eyelashes green eyes and pink lips. But Hermione dubted that many saw that side of the girl. What people saw was just a small thin girl with baggy clothes and unruly hair, and Tess never did anything to change that. Hermione thought that Tess knew she was rather pretty, but that the girl didn't want the attention, being the girl who lived and all that crap.

Tess brushed her hair absently and looked into the mirror before her. Pretty, bah! She didn't want to be pretty, didn't want anymore attention then she alredy got. She was the girl who lived, and the girl who defeated the dark lord and the symbol of light and all that, and she hated it. A year ago, when she defeated Voldemort, an evil bastard who had killed more people than possible, the media had been like bugs! (Haha couldn't resist) They were everywere at any time. She had been forced to stay inside Hogwarts for three months without going out a single time. No, she didn't want anymore of it.

She knew har everyone thought about her. "Thin, small gril with baggy worn clothes and no sence of style at all." The tryth was, she knew perfectly well what was proper or not, more than anyone knewm she just prefered to look like she was insignificant and unimportant.

"So, are we going?" Mione asked behind her. Tess threw the brush on the bed and threw her robes over her clothes. "Yes, lets go."

Before she followed her friend out from the dorm, she picked up her schoolbag and turned to the two other beds in the room.

"Hey, get up if you don't want to be late for potions class!" The girls sat up and looked around, confused.

"Tess, you scared us!" Lavendel complained and gave her a sour look. Tess just smiled and went down the stairs.

* * *

In the common room, Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville joined them and they all went down to breakfast. Ron was as always the first who reached the table and started to eat like there was no tomorrow. Tess took a seat next to him, and Dean sat down on her other side, to Hermiones dismay, and she was forsed to sit between the Creevy brothets. Tess poured coffie in a cup and threw som sugar in it before she started to drink. 

Meanwhile, the Slytherins had started to drop in to the hall and Tess regarded them when they took a seat at their houstable and started eating. When Malfoy and his gang came into the hall, she heard Ron speak to Seamus.

"Oh, just one year left, and then we wont see Malfoy ever again, if we don't want to."

Tess saw Zabini laughing and Malfoy looked like he was going to kill him. Weird, she thought, they never seem to dissagree in anything.

She took an apple from a bowl at the table and Dean gave her a mock punch in her ribs.

"What?"

"Did you here anythin I was telling you?" Dean said, with some amusement in his voice. "You seemed to be somewere else mate."

Tess shook her head. "I'm just tired. So, what were you saying?"

Dean told her about an article that he had read in a old number of The Prophet, reagarding one of englands most skilled seeker. She Listened with an half ear, and once in a while, she turned her look to the Slutherin table. She had noticed that Zabini was looking at her almost the whole time, and so did Nott, Crabbe Goyle and Malfoy. After that they talked about the upcomming ball, Tess wasn't going, and Dean had yet to find a date.

"What are they up to?" she said. Ron looked up and followed her gaize to the slytherins.

"Those are always plotting. I would be careful thought, they are looking rather much at you, don't you think?"

Tess nodded and stood. "I'm going, are you comming Mione?" The brownhaired looked up and shot her and smiled. "Yeah, see you later Colin, Dennis."

They headed for the doors and made it down to the dungeon. They didn't realize that someone were following them until they reached the potion classroom.

"Hey, Potter, can I talk to you?" Tess was shoocked to see Malfoy standing there, alone.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione answered him.

"Not your business Granger. Potter?" Tess looked into his eyes, searching for something that could be taken as a bad omen, but she found nothing.

"Ok, one minute Malfoy, not more."

Malfoy turned around and she followed him down a corridor and into a classroom that never been used for at least a decade. "So, what do you want?"

What Malfoy said was totally unexpected. "Would you go to the ball with me?"

* * *

**Rewiew Please! **


	3. He was just weird

**He was just weird**

**

* * *

**

Tess stared at him. Was he serious?

"What?" She was confused. They had hated each other for as long as she could remember, had something chnaged? Or was it a trap of some sort, to humiliate her again?

The blond tall Slytherin sat down on the teachers desk and looked at her. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he repeated, with some amusement in his voice.

Tess just stared at him.

"Well? I know your brain isn't the best, but I haven't got all day you know." Malfoy taunted and drew his fingers through the long blong hair that went in perfect waves against his back.

Tess tried to understand the situation. Draco Malfoy, Slytherins prince, had asked her Theresa Potter, the girl who loved, to the ball that weekend. And after that, he taunted her. There was something that didn't add up.

"I'm not going to the ball Malfoy, so I just have to say no then." she told him and headed to the door. She was about to step out in the corridor when she heard him call after her.

"Ha, nice move Potter, can't go to the ball because you have no style what so ever. What are you scared of Potter?"

Tess stopped and spun around. "I can't se why that woukd be any business of yours." She furmed and started to walk towards him again.

"You are a disaster, you know that Potter? A shame for the purebloods. Dressed up like a poor muggle." He stood and made to leave when Tess stopped him.

"You know what, Draco Malfoy, everyone dosn't like the attention as you do. But I will show you." She walked up to him and stared into his face. "Meet me in the great hall, 19:00 on Saturday, sharp." With those words she walked pat him and left a very odd looking Malfoy after her.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked when Tess sat down besid her in the classroom five minutes later. Tess shook her head. "He was just weird."

* * *

"She said yes?" Blasie looked like he was about to feint. 

"Yes, thank tou VERY much Zabini, now I have to take a living bloody disaster to the ball!" Draco hissed to him and started to prepare the pepper root for the potion. He threw a look at Potter at the other side of the room. Why had he taunted her for? Couldn't he just shut up? No, he had to insult her, and now she was punishing him.

Blasie let out a small giggle. "This is SO fun!" Snape, who was standing at the desk infornt of them heard Him and walked over to the two boys.

"I'm glad that you're liking my lessons Mr Zabini, but I suggest that you start working instead of talking." He smirked at them and walked away, heading for the Weasel and Thomas.

"Shut up Zabini, do you hear me? Who are you going with anyway?" Draco glared at him.

"Oh, I'm going with Pansy, who else?" They heard Nott groaning behind them. "Wgat, she is good looking, better than Potter anyway."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Snapes voice was heard from behind Draco. "Five points from Slytherin Mr Malfiy, start working." 

Tess walked from her last lesson for the day, charms. She held her book in ger arms and thought about what Malfoy had said to her bedore. Did she relly look that horrible? Not that she cared, but it was painful to hear him say it anyway.

She knew she could look better than she did now, but she had never thought of herself as anything other than a normal girl with a normal look. She could do an effort on hre clothing if she wanted to, but otherwise, there would be no difference.

She heard someone call her name. "Tess, wait up mate!" It was Ron who came running behind her. "Hey, whats up with you tosay? You have been so, I don't know? Weird?"

Tess smiled a sad smile. "Thanks Ron." She started walking again. "No, seriously, whats up with you?" Tess shook her head.

"I'm just tired, thats all." Ron snorted. "Yeah, and my name is Draco Malfoy." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Ron, what are you doing?" He locked the door and put a silenting charm on the room. "Spill." Tess glared at him. "It's nothing Ron, believe me!"

Ron sat down on a shair. "Tess, we have known each other for six years, and we have fighted in a war together, you can't fool me."

Tess looked down at her shoes. She was scared for Rons reaction if she told him that she had agreed to go with Malfoy to the ball, but did she have a choice? Pon could react badly, shout at her and walk away, he had done that before.

She hugged her book and sat down in the shait next to her friend and looked at him. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

* * *

Ron knew the girl befoe him, more than anyone else, better than Dean, better than Hermione and the other girls, better than she knew herself. Tess was like a sister to him. He knew her like he knew her own pockets. 

Tess always laughed with her friends, she stood up for what she believed in, and helped anyone who asked for it. On the outside, she was a perfect hero. Brave, bright and funny. That was the side of Therese Potter the most people knew. He, on the other hand, knew the young woman on the inside.

On the inside, Tess was afraid, afraid to be left alone. She thought very little of herself, did often discribe herself as weak, and at some points useless. He had, under the years, tried to comfort her, give her pepptalks, but after every summer, she was back to the same state.

Now, she was sitting before him, afraid of him being mad at her. He had a hard time to come up with a proper answer to the girl.

"I can't guarantee that I wont be mad at you, but I don't see why I should be anyway." He threw an arm around her sholders and drew her closer. "You can tell me Tess."

She nodded. "Okay...I'm going with Malfoy to the ball."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Its, fun to hear what you think about it. 

**Review! **


	4. Pissed Weasley and shopping

_next chapter is up! Thank you all for your reviews. Yes, Ron is a very good friend and very protective, so Malfoy has to watch himself from now and on. _

_I am very happy that the mort of you like my story, continue to read and review!_

_Sara_

* * *

**Pissed Weasley and shopping **

* * *

Ron blinked. He looked down at the black haired girl who stared up at him with green eyes. His firs teaction was to shake her, ask her what the hell she was thinking, going to the ball with that..that..ferret! He knew that that would be a bad choice thought, so he tried to calm himself. 

"Are you serious?" he asked, with a strained voice. She nodded and sighed.

"He asked me, I told him that I wasn't going. He said some mean things and you know I can't take that, so I told him that had chnaged my mind, and that he would wait in the great hall." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"He said some nasty things and you told him that you accepted, how's that possible? Thats make no sence!"

Tess didn't answer at first but then. "He said that I was a disgrace for the purebloods and that I didn't have any style at all, so I had to show him." That was all Ron could stand. He got up and unlocked the door. "Ron, where are you going!" Tess shouted after him when he started to storm down the hall in search for a sertain blond slytherin.

Tess let out a frustrated sound and rushed after the pissed Weasley. She knew she had to stop him, or there would be many points of from Gryffindor and at least a month of detentions. But that was not the only reason.

Sure, she had never liked Malfoy, but they had been on the same sida in the war, and they had learned to work togerther somewhat, that was more than you could say about Ron. He had been convinced that Malfoy was nothing but evil, and she knew he wasn't about to stop that anytime soon.

She knew that Ron knew that Draco wasn't a servant to the dark lord, not even a supporter, but Ron was to thickheaded to admit that to anyone. So she did this for Malfoy as much as she did it for Ron. A furious Weasley wasn't something you wanted to meet, not in a lifetime.

"Ronald Weasley, stop this instant or I will be forced to hex tou!" Ron was in the other end of the corridor, but, suprisingly, he stoped and turned. She runned to him before he could run again.

"Ron, just leave it, will you? It was my choice to accept. I may not like him, but I don't know, he's not that bad, I think I will handle one evening with him." Ron wrapped his long strong arms around her waist and sighed.

"Ok, but if he hurts you..." Tess gave him a smile.

"If he hurts me, you will have my premission to hex him into next week."

* * *

"Drake, Weasley is glaring daggers at you mate, would you recon he knows?" It was the next morning, friday and the five slytherins ate their breakfast. Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table. Weasley seemed to be quite pissed, Draco smirked. 

"I guess he knows then, but I don't think we will have any problems with him, not yet." The group knew all to well that Weasley was more than a little overprotective over the Girl wonder, and saw her as a sister. If he knew about the arrangement for the ball, It wasn't that suprising that he was in a sour mood, but Draco honestly didn't care.

He had his own problems. Tomorrow he was going to be humiliated because of Potter and her sheep style, why had she said yes? He had been 100 sure that she would spat him in his face and stormed away. Sure, she had been on her way, but than, he just had to say something that pissed her off. He had himself to blame. It didn't help that his friends only found him amusing, and he knew that they were laughing behind his back.

"So, do you look forward for the ball?" Zabini asked, taking a bite of his apple.

"Will you just stop it!" Draco growled and threw a spoon at the blackhaired boy. Zabini just laughed and Crabbe and Goyle joined him.

"Students! May I have your attention, please?" They looked at the headtable and saw Dumbledore stand up, smiling friendly at them all. The hall went silent and the old man started talking.

"The ball, whitch is arranged to tomorrow evening for all sixth and seventh years will begin at 18:30 here in the Great hall. We, the teachers and I have decided to make this day a Hogsmenade day for everyone abowe third year, so all lessons will be canceled."

The students cheered and started to talk with each other about th upcomming trip to the village. Draco turned to Nott and Zabini. "I need some new shoes for tomorrow, anyone who want to come? They noddend, finished their breakfast and hurried out of the hall, a greeneyed girl staring at them from behind.

* * *

Tess walked in the village and headed for "Marlen´s clothes for every occation." She should show that arrogant brat how wrong he was. She was not looking forward to be all dressed up, but she didn't have a choice now, did she? 

She had left Ron and Hermione at Honeydukes and promised to meet them at The three broomsticks in two hours. Ron had agreed to not mention anythin to Hermione about her date, and she trusted him.

She entered the shop and looked around. She had been here before, and she had found some pretty nice clothes the last time. The saleswoman greeted her with a smile.

"Miss Potter, what can I do for you?" She showed some clothes away from the counter and looked at her..

"Well, I was hoping you could help me. I need a dress for tomorrow's ball, and I have some sertain requests concerning the design." The woman looked taken aback at first but she nodded. "Of course, please follow me back here then."

She followed the woman behind the disk and came in to a room full of fabrics in different materials.

"So, Miss, how would ypu like the dress to be designed?" Tess took a deep breath and started to describe it."

Two hours later, Tess came out from the shop, with a parcel containing the dress and a nother one with her new shoes, designed to fit the dress. She walked over to the pub and found her friends sitting at a table in one of the corners. Ron gave her a knowing look, and Hermione had a impatient look on her face.

Okay, what is it that you two dosn't tell me? Spill!" Tess shaked her head. "You will have to wait and see, you will know quite soon." Hermione didn't seem to like the answer but kept any further coments to herself. Tess oredered a butterbeer and they talked an hour before heading back to the school.

That evening, in the girls dormitory, Parvati and Lavendel had an argument over what would be the best thing to do if their dates ignored them, Parvati was going with Terry Boot, a Raveclaw, and Lavendel had been asked by Dean Thomas. Hermione came ni an threw herself at her bed and groaned.

"Whats the matter Mione?" Tess asked, looking up from her charms essay. Her friend rolled over on her stomack and looked at her. "Ron is just a prat somethimes." Tess nodded. Thats was too true.

"That's just how he is Mione." Hermione sighed and picked up one of her books and opened it at a random page. "Yeah, I know."

Tess went back to her. Tomorrow was going to be a interesting day.

* * *

**Review! **


	5. Jenna Thomsons helping hand

* * *

_Here comes the next chapter! I'm grateful for your reviews, continue to tell me what you think about this story!_

* * *

**Jenna Thomsons helping hand **

Tess woked up at eight the following morning. She saw that Hermione alredy was gone, and the other two were still sleeping, great for them. She rose and got dressed quickly before heading to breakfast. She didn't bother to look in an mirror, she knew she looked like a total mess, but hey, she didn't care. Malfoy would get a heart attack thought.

The common room was empty, except for a girl in third year who was sitting by the fire, reading a heavy book. She looked up when Tess walked through the room. "Hey, today's the ball, right?" Tess was suprised that the girl had spoken to her, they sertainly didn't knew each other.

"Yeah." She stopped, curious of were this talk was going to lead to. The girl gaised at her clothes and messy hair.

"Are you going?" Tess looked around, checking if the room was empty. When it was, she nodded. "Yes, but that's a suprise, so don't tell anyone, will you?" The girl shook her head. "No, I can keep it a secret." The girl stood and placed the book on the table besid her.

"I'm Jenna by the way, Jenna Thomson." Tess smiled. "Nice talking to you Jenna."

The girl seemed to have something to say, but she seemed unsure about if she could or not.

"Is there something you want to say? I don't bite you know, not mutch anyway." Jenna smiled a unsure smile.

"I was just wondering. Do you want any help getting ready to the ball? I mean..you don't seem to...how can I put it?..." Tess held up a hand.

"I don't seem to be a girl that has the slightest sence of style?" The girl nodded, clearly ashamed.

Tess smiled. "I know it dosn't looks like it, but I know perfectly clear that I look awful right now, and whatever people may think, I have some fashion sence, thank you very mutch. I even bought a special made dress yesterday." Jenna looked suprised and asked.

"Can I help anyway? My mother is a barber and I know a thing or two about hair, so I could help you with that hair of yours."

Tess' smile got bigger. "That would be wonderful, thank you! Meet me here in..eight hours and we will begin." She walked towards the portrait and turned around befor she got out. "and don't tell anyone!"

* * *

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table. Potter hadn't arrived yet. He didn't know why he bothered about her, but he did. Maybe it was because of tonight, he wan't sure, but he felt restless, and he never felt restless before. He almost feinted when Potter decided to show up in the hall.

This time she really had done it.

She was wearing baggy jeans, a t-shirt that way way to big for her and her hair was messier than ever before. He let out a groan. That girl was a living disaster. He svore that he was going to be humiliated to death tonight. He curesd Blasie and his damn Dare.

* * *

Tess sat down and started to put butter on a slice of bread. Parvati sat opposite of her and looked at her up and down. "Today you are more ignorat than usually I see." She told her, with some amusement. Tess smiled but stayed silent as she took a bite from her bread.

She saw Malfoy giving her a glare that told her dont even think of coming like that´. She just ignored him and poured some juice in her goblet.

She didn't see Ron until he sat down beside her and started eating pancakes as if he hadn't seen food in years. "Ron, how can you eat that much?" she asked with amusement in her voice and took a sip from her goblet.

"What can I say, I'm a groing boy." He responded as he threw a nother one at his plate.

After some minutes talking about the quidditch season, Ron noticed a blond Slytherin staring at them. "What does the ferret want?" he spat before wispering: "He better be good tonight or I will kill him." Tess gave him a dissaproving look. "I don't think that will be necessery you know." Ron didn't respond.

* * *

At 14:30 Jenna waited for the blackhaired girl to show up in the common room. She had always admired Theresa Potter, but never dared to speak to her before that morning. She seemed like a mystery to her and to everyone else. She had heard people say that they knew the girl well, but she was sure of that they only knew The girl who lived, and not the real Theresa Potter. The only persom who knew her would be Ron Weasley, her best friend and adopted brother.

"Hey, Jenna!" She tyrned around and saw Theresa comming towards her. "Are you ready?" Jenna nodded, and Theresa took her up to the sevent years dormitory. Jenna looked around. The room looked pretty much like the third years dorm, but it was slightly bigger, and there was onge more bed in there than in her dorm.

"I was wondering if we could use your dorm? I don't want anyone in my year to know about me going to the ball, if that's alrigt with you and your mates of course."

Jenna nodded. "Yes, we can my dorm, it's pretty messy thought." The greeneyed girl smiled and looked around. "This place is messy too, so thats not going to be a problem."

* * *

Tess followed Jenna down to her dorm, who for the moment beeing, was empty. Tess conjured a mirrir and opened the parcel with the dress. She drew it out of the box and held it against her.

It was a black dress, with muggle design. It was tight at the top, showing her forms. Under the waist the dress was wide, and reached her to her ankles. The dress was made of silk and has sparkeling stones at the hem of the dress. Jenna gasped when she saw it.

"It's beautiful!" Tess smiled and started to undress, and after that, she putted the dress on, and Jenna helped her with the zipper at her back.

"I thought that you wore robes in the wizarding world." Tess nodded. "Yes, but I like the muggle dresses better, because they are pretty."

The shoes was a pair of black ones with high heels, that made her one inch taller, so she became 5, 4. she has realized that Draco was much much taller than her, almost 6,1 so she needed those heels.

They started on her hair. She had to admit that Jenna was an expert on the subjekt, and she made a stylish knot at the back of her hair, with curls hanging out here and there, and she left some locks to frame her face.

When they were done, tess had a hard time to believe what she saw. It was a long time since she had been this dressed up, and oddly enought, she liked it.

"Are you ready?" Jenna asked her. Tess nodded and therw a silk scarf around her sholders and loojed one last time in the mirror, checking her makeup.

Draco Malfoy, here I come´ she thought and made her way down to the common room.

* * *

**Feel free to tell me what you think! **


	6. Let the show begin!

_Hey! Thank you all for your reviews! Here are some answers to them:_

**Notquiteblond31 - **I hope taht tjis chapter will be as great as you believe, tell me what you think of it!

JuMiKu – Here you go, the jaw dropping moment is here! 

**DogDemon-4-life – **It's ok, there are others that has done the same mistake, but in the first chapter, the whole point is to be a little confused, so I did it on purpose, sorry.

**Sexi Silver – **Thanks for revewing! I'm glad that you liked it. Hope that you will like this chapter to. Tell me what you think!

**largofan – **Thanks! Here is the next chapter.

**galadrielfilagund** - Thanks for the review!

**jackypotter - **Thank you for reviewing, here comed MORE

* * *

**Let the show begin! **

Tess stepped into the commonroom with Jenna at her heels. Some people from the younger years were sitting at the tables, reading or just talking with each other. When Tess made it to the portrait hole, some of them gasped at the sight. Who's that girl with Jenna?´some of them wispered, or other just stared in awe. The girl was truly beautiful and they were sure that they never had seen her before, but yet, she felt so familliar.

"Jenna! Who's your friend?" a boy in Jennas year asked. Tess turned and looked at him.

"Mr Wayne, take care of your own business, please. And don't tell me that you don't know who I am." She responded before Jenna could answer. Tha boys eyes grew wide. Some of the others had also recognized her by her scar and those green eyes of hers, and now some of them had eyes big as plates.

Tess continued to walk past them and out through the portrait. Oh, she just hated attention!

"Good luck!" Jenna shouted after her when she started walking down the stairs that would take her to the hall. She looked over her sholder and smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed her dress and held it up in a lady like manner when she glided down the stairs and came to the entrance hall.

The clock was 19:00, and the ball had been going on in an hour alredy. She had told Malfoy to meet her at that time, because she thought that maybe, just maybe, no one would notice her when she arrived.

The doors to the hall was wide open, and she saw the students dancing with each other, thank god Sirius had learned her how to dance! She took a look at herself, decided that she looked as good as she could, and walked slowly into the hall.

* * *

Draco stood by the buffé table, looking at Zabini dancing with Pansy. Pansy laughed when Zabini wispered something to her and Draco felt left out. Malfoys did never feel left out! Malfys was suppose to be in the middle of everything. Were were that damn girl! He took a swift look at his clock and saw that it was 19:00 exact. He fixed his eyes at the entrance to the hall and tried to see if Potter would be in time. He didn't care. Relly, but anyway...

Two blond girls, sixth years hufflepuffs, walked into the hall and joined their dates. Draco didn't know them by name, but he had seen them before. They were quite good looking, and that said a lot. Draco wasn't one to look at any girl who had a nice dress or hair, he was rather finicky when it came to girls, but as a Malfoy, he knew he deserved the best, and only the best.

It took a few minutes, and then he had to make a double take. A stunning young woman glided through the doors. She wore, he wasn't sure of what she wore, but it was beautiful. After some thinking, he recognized it to be a dress, a lovely _muggle_ dress, made of black silk. It wasn't common to wear dresses in the wizarding world, at least not around purebloods, so he guessed that it had to be someone with muggle background.

She had raven black hair, that fell in curls around her face, and the rest of it whas gathered in a knot at the back of her head. He looked at her face that was thin and delicate, and she had the most stunning eyes.

The eyes.

Green eyes

Potter.

He couldn't believe it! He felt his jaw drop to the floor as he realised that it was Potter who stood thare, searching for someone in the crowd.

Probobly him.

Draco coldn't move. He just stared at her, and thank goodness, she hadn't seen him yet. She looked so different without those baggy clothes and unruly hair. But the most conspicuous change was the lack of glasses, that the girl always wore, for the first time, he noticed her eyes.

She looked like a lady, and even moved like one. It was a total change, and ha was at loss.

"Hey, Drake, seen Potter yet?" When the one asking didn't got an answer, he tried again.

"Hey man, I really feel sorry for you, but a dare is a dare." Blasie had stepped up beside him without Draco knowing.

"Zabini, tell me that I'm dreaming." He stated, still looking at the blackhaired girl. His friend followed his gaize and his eyes grew wide. "No man, you're not dreaming, but if you did, it would have been a pretty _damn_ good one. Who is she anyway?" Draco didn't answer.

He saw her moving further into the hall, and now, more and more people had seen her, and stopped in their tasks, to look at the beauty.

He decided that it was time for him to show himself, so he walked towards her, trying not too stare at her overly much, which was a extremly hard task.

* * *

Tess felt the students eyes on her, and she started to feel nervous as she looked for that blond slytherin. She searched the hall, and soon she saw him walking towards her, with a slightly odd expression on his face.

He wore a shimmering silver robe, with the Malfoy crest draped on the left side of his chest. He had his hair gathered in a loose pony tale, hold together with a silver clasp. He looked handsome, and for the first time, she saw how truly beautiful he was, with his grey eyes and aristocratic pose. He moved like a prince, with dignity and grace, and for the first time in seven years, she thought it suited him.

She drew in a deep breath and greeted him when he came up to her.

"Hello Malfoy." She gave him a little smile, and Malfoy seemed suprised about her friendly way to act towards him. He gave her a nod in response.

"I see that you had some taste after all, Potter, who would have thought." Tess gave him a anoyed look. "I told you Malfoy, I know my things."

He offered his arm to her, and without hestitation, she took it and let him lead her out on the dancefloor. The other students looked at them with a mix of questioning and suprised gazes.

A waltz begain and Malfoy took a firm grip around her waist with his left hand, and took her left in his right. She laid her right hand on his broad sholder and then he started to lead her around the dancefloor as it was the most natural thing in the world.

Tess decided that she needed to start a conversation, after all, she was suppose to spend the evening with this guy, so she could at least make an effort.

"You're a good dancer, dancing often?" Tess didn't know why she started with this question, but it seemed to be a neutral one, that wouldn't trigger any unnessesery arguments.

Malfoy raised an elegant eyebrow at the question. "You're not bad yourself." He made a pause.

"I'm dancing quite often at parties, my mother arranges at least five parties in a year, and then there is quite a few others." Tess gave him a smile.

"Okay. My godfather tached me how to dance, he thought it would come in handy some day."

Draco looked at the girl in his arms. She smiled at him, actually _smiled_. She had never smiled that way before when she was with him. Maybe some occational sneer or evil forced smile, but not this genuine.

It was like she was a new person tonight.

He liked it, Merlin help him, he actually_ liked_ it.

* * *

**_There you go! The new chapter is up! I had a hard itme doing this, so plase review and tell me what you think! The next one will be up as soon as possible. _**


	7. And it continues

**Sexi Silver - **I'm glad you liked it. If you continue to read you will se what happens, it would be no fun if I told you, would it? I will try to update as soon as a chapter is done, and as soon as I get the chapter the way I want it. Keep up revewing, please!

**JuMiKu - **Yes, there was the jaw dropping moment. Yes, I combined it with some fluff, I thought that it would be fun. Tell me what you think about this chapter too!

**And it continues **

* * *

Malfoy continued to lead her around on the dancefloor. By now, many had stopped their dancing and was staring at the pair. It wasn't every day that the Gryffindors golden prinsess shared a dance with the slythering ice prince.

She could see Ron with Hermione by his arm, making their way towards them. She groaned when she saw that Hermione was the one who were leading. She was sure that the brown haired girl was mad at her and she stiffened.

Draco felt the young woman in his arms stiffen and he wondered what she had seen that made her react like that. He took a look over his sholder and saw Weasel and the Mudblood making their way towards them, and he mentally groaned. He didn't feel like agruing with those two right now.

He stopped dancing and released Potter from his hold. She looked at him with a unsertaing gaze. He didn't say a thing as the two gryffindors came up to them.

"Tess! Is that you? Why didn't you tell me you were going with that...that slytherin?" Granger raved at her friend, making Draco to look at Potter suprise. She hadn't told her? From what he knew, those two girls told each other everything, could he have been wrong?

Potter tried to answer when the redhead spoke first. "Take it easy Herm, you two can talk later.." Granger looked at him with an accuseing glare. "Ron! Aren't you mad? Do you know who this is? Malfoy, Ron! It's wrong in so many ways, I can't even start to..." Draco felt that this would be a good time to interrupt.

"Don't begin then, Granger, I don't think I want to hear it." He sneered, making her stop. She still glared daggers at Potter thought, and he decided to leave.

"Care to join me, Potter? I don't think that we should be present right now." Potter gave him a nod, and he took her by the arm, leading her towards one of the tables to ger something to drink.

* * *

When Tess and Malfoy left, Ron turned to Hermione and tried to calm his girlfriend down. "Take it easy Herm, maybe he isin't as bad as we think." She snorted.

"Sure Ron, sure. He has been nothing but cruel to her, to us, to everyone not in slytherin for as long as I can remember, why would he ask her to the ball? Why would she accept? And why, Ronald Weasley, are you not suprised about this?"

Ron squirmed and looked away. He had promised no to tell anyone, would his girlfriend understand that? "She, hem...she told me about it...some days ago." He managed to say, and a shaddow of disbelife and hurt came across Hermiones face.

"And she didn't tell me? Her supposed best friend? You didn't tell me? Why?" Ron started to get a little anoyed and sighed. "I promised not to tell anyone, and I keep my promises, you know that." That didn't seem to help one bit as she only got more angry at the look of her face.

"Oh, I understand. You don't think that I will be able to keep a seacret? I wouldn't have told her that you had told me!" she hissed.

Ron stared at his girlfriend, trying to undrestand were things had gone wrong. Since when did she act like that? He thought that she would understand, but clearly not.

"Hermione, listen, I just can't let her down like that, I don't know why she didn't tell you, but hey, is that such a big deal?" Evidently it was. She gave him a nasty look and marched away from him. Ron stared after ger, should he follow? He thought about it for some seconds before he ran after her, what a disaster, and he didn't even know what he had done. He had a big problem.

* * *

Tess looked sadly at her friends when they argued. She felt like shit. It was her fault that Hermione was mad, and Ron had to take all the shit from her, he hadn't done anything! The reason that she hadn't told Hermione about the date with Malfoy, if you could call it a date, was because of her fear for Miones reaction. Malfoy had been so mean to her over the years, and she understood that Hermione had a hard time understanding her actions. Tess looked over to Malfoy who was fixing some drinks, and saw him walk towards her, holding two goblets of butterbeer.

"Here you go Potter." He handed her the drink and she took a sip. She loved butterbeer, but tonight, it didn't taste the same for some reason. She glanced at Malfoy who had his eyes on the teachers table, were Dumbledore and Snape was talking to each other quietly.

Tess put the goblet down and put a hand on Malfoys arm. He jumped at the touch. He looked down on her and she swollowed.

"Okay Malfoy, enough of this game. Why did you ask me to the ball?"

* * *

Draco heard the question clearly. What would he answer? He couldn't tell her the truth, could he? But then, why did he care? He putted on his slytherin mask and gave her a sneer. "Potter, why do people ask each other to balls?" He knew that she wouldn't settle with the answer, but he had to give it a try anyway.

"Don't give me that, Malfoy. Both you and I know that there are nothing more between us than rivalry and **c**ompetition, or am I wrong?"

She looked him into his eyes with her green one's. He swallowed. She seemed so sincere. She honestly wanted to know if there was something more between them than just that, competition. He didn't know. Maybe it was, maybe not. Luckily for him, Blasie decided to show himself just at that moment, and interrupted them.

"Hey Drake, Potter." He had Pansy by his arm and she smiled sweetly at him, which made him feel sick, He had never liked the girl, nor would he. She was dressed in a pink robe, which made her look loke a candy to him.

"How's everything going? Have you seen Nott?" Blasie asked him and Draco shook his head. "No, I havn't, maybe he is of with that rawenclaw, what would I know."

* * *

Tess listened as Pansy began talking to Draco about some wretched guy in HufflePuff, but soon she let her attention wander away to the rest of tha hall as she thought about Malfoys reaction to her question.

He had avoided it at first, trying to just give her a remark and then go on with whatever he was playing at, but she didn't buy it. Why had he asked her? He didn't like her, did he? She wasn't even sure about what she felt for him herself. She had felt some kind of connection to him when she had been in his arms, dancing, but she wasn't sure about how she should interpret that sign. Under the war, she had been forced to work with him, and she had learned that under that cold mask of his, there was a carring person. He had cared about his mother, and when she had died, he had cried just like any other person would have done. That proved that he wasn't more than human.

She wouldn't have thought that before that incident. He had always seemed to be so cold and hard, but she had been wrong about that, so was there anything more she would be suprised to find in him?

Malfoy brought her back to reality when he told Zabini and Pansy that they were going to dance again.

Soon they were out on the dancefloor again, and Tess felt like she was in heaven. She was a little bit disgusted that it was Malfoy of all people but she let it go, toninght she was going to enjoy herself.

Tess looked over to the staff table once again and saw that Dumbledore now was happily talking to prsofessor Sinistra, and that the potionmaster was sitting atthe end of the table, glaring at everyone and everything.

"Snape dosn't seem so haooy about this, I wonder why he is here at all." Tess stated, and Malfoy glanced over to were his head of house were sitting.

To Tess suprise, Malfoy smiled a big smile. "He has been forced to attend, he was raving about it earlier today." He said spinning her around so that the skirt of her dress went as wide as possible. "So, if he must be here, why dosn't e dance or something? He is quite handsome tonight so that shouldn't be a problem."

Tess mentaly groaned. Why had she said that?

"No one seem to have the curage to ask him, and he dosn't seem to eager to ask himself. A job for a gryffindor, I should say." Malfoy gave her a amused look.

Tess wondered what he ment about that, when it klicked and she gave him a glare. "Never."

"Why not? Are you scared?"

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"He hates me."

"I'm sure he does."

* * *

Potter glared at him , and to his horror he SMILED back to her, as he had done far to many times today.

"Come on Potter, it's just a dance, show me that you are a gryffindor and not a bloody hufflepuff or something."

A small smile graced her lips. "I thought that you hated Gryffindors Malfoy." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Very well then, If you excuse me for a moment, but you better come and rescue me soon."

She stepped out of his arms and started to walk over to the sour potionmaster. She wanted him to come and rescue him! Oh, god, he was relly starting to like that girl.

* * *

Tess made her way to the blackhaired man and stopped infront of him. He looked up and sneered. "What do you want Potter?" She shivered at the tone in hs woice but ignored it.

"I was wondering, Professor, if you would care for a dance with me?"

* * *

So, now you tell me what you think! 


	8. Ron's digging his own grave

Ron ran after his girlfriend, who headed for the stairs. "Hermione, wait!" She didn't answer as she rounded the corner and took the next set of stairs up to the second floor.

But Ron was faster, a resault of all quidditch practise. He ran up to her and wraped a strong arm around his girlfriends waist and dragged her into a classroom. The room was dusty, and he guessed that it was rarely used this days. He locked the door an turned to Hermione.

"Whats the matter with you?" he asked and sat down on a dusty chair.

She hadn't said a thing after the conversation in the Great Hall, and was now staring out through the window, not even sparing him a glance.

"You know what, I'm guess I am tired of this." She stated. Not turning around to meet his gaize. "I'm tired of her always being the one everyone is looking at, tired of standing in the bloody shaddows all the time."

Ron frowned. "What do you mean Herm? You are good in class, everyone thinks you are a fun girl..."

"Oh, please Ron, open your eyes!" she snapped at him turning around. "She is the hero of the wizarding world, everyone thinks she some sort of god or saint. She is good looking, maybe she dress like a begger, but she is beautiful, you can't deny that. She is friendly to everyone and everything, always trust everyone to easily. But the worst of it, happened tonight. She stepped through those doors, looking like a dream, and looked for Malfoy! I can't believe she did that to me! To us! She knows how he has treated me all this years, and she went to the ball with that scum! And she didn't even tell me!" she screamed the last sentence, and Ron was taken aback by her words.

"Mione, what are you talking about? I thought you were her friend."

Hermione glared. "Yes, I am her friend Ron, or I was anyway, now I don't know."

Ron started to get angry. "If you knew all that I know about her you wouldn't say these things.." he trailed of.

Shit.

"What things Ron?" Hermione stared at him with a suprised expression on her face. Ron shook his head. "Never mind Hermione, forget I said that." His cheeks became a shade of red and he felt so stupid.

Tess had told him about the abuse she had suffered from the hands of her relatives, and he had promised not to tell a soul, and here he was, nearly breaking the promise, and he knew that if he did, she would never trust him again, or so he thought anyway.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you know that I don't! If you don't tell me you will be in so much trouble, now spill!" She told him and sat down on the chair beside him.

Ron looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. He was slowly digging his own grave.

* * *

The professor blinked and stared at her. Tess stood calmly, not showing any trace of discomfort. But inside of her was a battle of emotions running through her veins. Fear, for being yelled at. Fear for being rejected. She would have a hard time if Snape rejected her offer. Not that she would be sorry that she didn't got to dance with the git, but just mearly for being rejected. She had had a hard time getting over the worst of her abuse from the Dursleys. Ron had helped her, and showed her that he would be with her no matter what, but she was still unsure of herself sometimes.

She gave the potionmaster a asking look, and he seemed to snap out of his shock somewhat. "What, Potter, did you say? I'm not sure that I heard you correctly."

God, what part did he not understand?

"I was asking you if you would like to dance this dance with me." She repeated. Snapes face showed nothing, but after a while, he rose.

"I think I would." He answered and offered his arm to her. She stared at him. He wanted to dance with her? His bane of excistence? She gave him a unsure smile, and took his arm.

When they walked out on the dancefloor the students gasped. Tess thought it was rather good that Ron had left, otherwise he would be furming by now, and makeing a scene.

She saw Malfoy standing at the drinktable, smirking at her. She gave him a warning glare, and before she knew it, she was in her professors arms, dancing another waltz.

He could see Dumbledores eyes twinkel towards them and she scowled. The old coot.

Snape was a good dancer, and she felt secure in his arms, something that she felt releaved over.

"So, may I ask why you're at this ball with Malfoy of all people?" Snape wispered in her ear and she looked up at him, suprized. She looked over to Malfoy who now was talking with Zabini again. "He asked, and I thought I would prove that I was more of a lady than he could ever emagine." She answered truthfully.

Snape wirled her around and then catched her in his arms again. The students stared at their professor and her, and she started to feel a bit insecure about herself, as she often did when stared at. Snape, to her suprize seemed to notice this, and he looked her into her eyes and told her softly; "Ignore them."

She did her best to shut them all out, and Snape asked her more questions. "Were did you learn to dance? The muggles?"

Tess tensed at the mention of her relatives, but tried to ignore it and answered quietly.

"Sirius taught me, he was an exellent dancer." Something flashed in her professors eyes but it dissapeared quickly.

"Then I understand why you can dance this good Ms Potter, Black was a very good dancer if I remember right." Tess could not believe it! He had said something nice to her about her godfather! Snape had hated Sirius, that was no secret. She nodded and the song ended, and Snape released her.

His black eyes met hers and Tess miled faintly. "You are a good dancer, professor, even better than Malfoy."

Snape gave her a sneer. "I hope I am the better one, because I thaught him."

Before she could give him a reply, Malfoy came up to them. "May I have the last dance with my date professor?"

Snape nodded. "Of course Mr Malfoy." He turned to Tess. "Thank you for the dance Ms Potter." He turned and walked away over the floor towards the teachers table and Malfoy dragged her of to the last dance for the evening.

* * *

Severus Snape studied the girl as she danced gracefully over the floor with his godson. He could not believe that this girl was actually James Potters daughter. Tonight was the first time he had seen Lily in the girl, and that made him realize how wrong he had been about her.

Something that made him puzzeled about the girl was why she had acted so weird when he asked if her famiky taught her how to dance. Also her reaction when the students stared at them. Why did she act like she was afraid of them? She would be used to attention by now, so why act like it was totally new and scary?

Severus snape didn't like the feelings ge detected around her, and he didn't like unanswered questions.

He needed answers, **now**.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long, but I had writers block and that sort of crap. I'm also working at a hotell for six weeks now, so it's rather much to do. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry if there was any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I try my best.

_**Review!**_


	9. Friend, or not?

**Friend, or not?**

* * *

Ron swallowed. His girfriend stared at him, waiting for him to tell her. Ron thought about the situation. He could tell her, and Tess would be furious, sad and heartbroken. He could keep quiet, but then he would get the wrath of Hermione Granger over him, and that, was not good. As he saw it, it was a death/death situation. He looked up in Hermiones eyes and met her brown eyes with his blue.

"I promised not to tell anyone, if you want to know, you will have to ask her yourself." Now, he had made his choice.

"I'm your girlfirend!" Hermione said, in a stern and quite cold voice that made him shiver slightly.

"Yea, I know, but Tess is like my sister, I just can't let her down." Ron was suprised of his bravery. This was the first time that he really denied Hermione anything since they got together.

"Sister! Bah! I wonder..!" Hermione went quiet and stood. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him and Ron met her gaize.

"She is more than a sister, isn't she?"

Ron had a hard time hearing what she said, as her voice was nothing more than a wisper.

"NO! She's not Herm, and you know it." He said, trying to reach for her as she stepped further away.

Ron didn't know what to think. Hermione, who always had been a girl who understood that her friends somethims kept secrets, and that was there when you needed comfort, who stood beside you no matter what, was completely gone, and instead he saw a girl that was jealous and angry.

"I don't believe you. I have seen how you hang around her, giving her hugs and kisses on her cheeks, always trying to make her laugh! Don't you dare deny it!"

Ron stood, towering over her. "I don't know what to tell you Hermione, but I love you, and thats the truth. If Tess wants too keep secrets, then there is nothing you can do about it, because it's not my place to tell you. If she want to go out with Malfoy, I don't say I like it, but if she wants to, then I will be there for her anyway, because thats what friends do. As for her being popular, you and I know that she can't do anything about that. She is famous, and you know she dosn't want any of it. She has always treated you with respect, and I know that she sees you like a very good friend."

He saw that she was near to tears, but he continued.

"She is a sister of mine, Herm, deal with it. You will always be the one I love, and thats a promise."

Ron could hear his heart in his chest.

Hermione turned and left.

* * *

The last dance for the evening was over, and the students was heading to their dormitories, after saying good bye to their dates. Tess and Malfoy stood in the entrance hall, looking at each other. Tess was first to speak.

"I had a great time Malfoy. No one has ever asked me to a date before."

Malfoys head snapped up, looking at her with a stunned expression. "I had a good time to, Potter" He took her hand and kissed it, then he turned and started to leave.

"Its Tess, Malfoy."

Before he culd reply, she walked up the stairs and dissapeared.

* * *

When Tess stepped throught the portrait hole, a brownhaired girl came into veiw.

"How could you?" Hermione screamed and her face was completly blank of emotions. Tess flinched at the tone in her voice.

"What?"

"Going out with bloody MALFOY! You know how he has treaten me for years! How could you do this to me?"

Tess felt something break inside her, something that was weak even from the beginning.

Self-confidence.

"I don't understand..." Her voice faded when she saw the look of pure hatered in her so called best friends face.

"How could you...you just have to...take all the attention, do you? You know what, I'm fed up with it Potter." With those words, she turned to leave, but was stopped by, no less than the whole house of Gryffindor. In the front, stood Ron.

Tess didn't stay to see the rest, she ran.

* * *

Snape was on his nightly stroll around the school in search for any stray student that didn't see fit to keep his or her arse in the commonroom. While he walked, he thought about Potter.

There was more to the girl than he previous thought. The girl had secrets, yes she had, and for some reason, he knew it was important, how he did not know, but ge needed to find out what it was.

He stopped when he herd running in the corridor beside him, and when he turned the corner, he saw Potter comming, running like mad, compleatly ignoring her surroundings. She was still in her dess, and her hair was still in a perfect bun.

She wouldn't have noticed him if he had not stepped in her way.

"Ms Potter, care to tell me what you are doing outside the common room at this hour?" he sneered.

She stopped, and when he saw her eyes, he was shocked. There was no emotion in them. Earlier that night, when they had shared the waltz, lots of emotions had played in her eyes, but now, there was none. She looked like she was in some kind of trance, and when she ignored him, and turned to leave, he grabbed her arm.

"Potter, snap out of it!" He barked.

She didn't pull away at first, just stood there without a word. After some seconds however, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and started running.

He was about to follow when he heard someone comming from behind him. He turned and met the eyes of Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Hey! What did you think? Review!**


	10. Let me end it all

Hi! I'm so sortry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. But I have school work and several other stories to write on, but I am sorry. I hope it wont take this long to get the next chapter up. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Let me end it all **

* * *

Ron was mad, oh yes he was very mad indeed. His eyes were hard and unforgiving and he shot evil glares at his so called girlfriend. "Thanks a lot Hermione, that really helped." he spat. "If she ran off to do something foolish, I will NEVER forgive you." He walked around her and before he stepped out of the portrait hole, he gave her a last glance. "We are over Herm, so over."

When he stepped out and the portrait swung close behind him, he started to run in the direction he thought she might have gone. He needed to find her, and fast.

* * *

Tess ran through the halls and up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She climbed all the way up and soon, she was standing, looking down over the banister and studying the ground below her.

A voice in her head told her that she let her fear take over again, the fear for being rejected, but another voice told her that no one really loved her, no one really cared.

She heard running steps come closer and closer, and she held up her dress while climbing up onto the banister, her shoes made it hard to keep the balance. When she found the balance, she stood.

She had been here before. Three years ago. She remembered the look of fear that had appeared on Ron's face when he saw her standing there, crying and telling him that it was for the best. He had pleaded with her, told her that he would help her, protect her, all she had to do was to step down from the banister and everything would be fine.

Now, Ron wasn't here to stop her, and to her, it didn't matter. In her whole life, everyone she had come close to had abandoned her. For all she knew, Ron had did the same today. She had trusted him, and she had thought that he was sincere when he said that he would never leave her, but somewhere in her mind, she had always known that he would leave some day, and that day, was today.

Tess felt the tears run down her cheeks, making her eyes go blurry, and she bit back a sob that threatened show itself. She took a deep breath, cosed her eyes, and just as she was about to take a step out in the air, a desperate voice made her stop.

"Theresa!"

* * *

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing up at this late hour?"

Ron gave Snape a desperate look. "Please sir, you have to help me find her, she can do something foolish if we don't!"

Snape studied him. "Who are you talking about Mr Weasley?"

"Theresa, sir."

Snape started walking and motioned for him to follow. Ron hoped that the bat like man would help him.

"What foolish things can she do?" Snape asked sternly as they turned left.

Ron knew that he was on his war revealing Tess secret for the second time that evening, but did he have a choice? Snape wasn't his favorite teacher, rather the other way around, but he needed help, and for some reason, he felt like he could trust Snape not to reveal something like this to anyone, he just felt that the man would understand in some way.

"The last time this happened...I found her standing.." Ron swallowed and Snape made a impatient grunt at his side. "...I found her standing on the banister of the astronomy tower." Ron closed his mouth and bit his lip. Snape stopped in his tracks and stared at him. "She is suicidal?"

Ron looked down and nodded. He had never thought on it that way, but when Snape had asked him, he had recognized it for what it was, his friend and sister was indeed suicidal. Suddenly, Ron remembered what he was doing and shook his head...he needed to find her, and soon.

He started to walk along the corridor, and after some seconds, his face went white and he started to run.

"Mr Weasley! Where are you going?" Snape called after him, annoyed. Ron didn't spare him a glance.

Soon he found himself running up the stairs to the astronomy tower, his heart racing in top speed. What if he was to late? What if she had already..? No, he forced the horrible thought out of his mind and when he reached the top, they came back with full force again. In front of him, a few feet away, on the banister, stood Tess. She had the back turned, but he knew that she must be crying.

He nearly fainted when she almost took a step right out into the air, but instead, he forced himself to speak.

"Theresa!"

* * *

Tess putted her foot back on the small banister, but didn't turn around. "Go away Ron." her voice thick with tears. "Just go away Ron, you can't stop me this time." she let out a sob and stared down at the ground, maybe 100 meters below her. Her eyes was filled with tears, and made her vision blurry.

"No Tess, you can't do this, because if you do, I will go after you." Ron's voice sounded distant in her ears.

"Sure Ron, Sure! Why would you do that? You have family, friends, a girlfriend...and I...I'm just trash."

She was angry at Ron. Why was he stopping her? He knew she wanted it, why did he deny her this piece of freedom? She just wanted it to end, the pain, the humiliation. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she could hear Ron inhale when she moved slightly.

"Tess, you are so wrong." He spoke softly to her, as if she was a scared animal that any moment could run away. And in a way, she guessed she was.

"Yes, I have family, but that includes you. You are my sister Tess. Yes, I have friends, and you are my best. But on one aspect you were wring Tess, I have no girlfriend, not after tonight."

At this, Tess almost turned around. Had she heard right? Had be broken it off with Hermione?

"Tess, the...the last time we stood here, I told you that I would protect you. That I would help you. And I'm telling you that again Tess..." She could hear that Ron had a hard time speaking, and she started to feel guilty for causing him pain.

"You can't save me form everything Ron." She sobbed and swayed where she stood.

"Alone he can't Ms Potter, but together we can set things right."

Had she heard right? Was that Snape speaking? Why would he be here, and why would he offer to help her? He hated her!

She wanted to tell them again. Tell them not to bother, but she couldn't because if she opened her mouth, she would just cry.

* * *

Draco liked the fresh night air. That was why he often sneaked out of the castle and took a ride on his broom now and then, just to clear his thoughts.

Tonight had been a weird night. He had been civil towards Potter the whole ball, and he had enjoyed himself. She had been a good dancer, and quite good looking. Okay, that was an understatement but he wouldn't allow himself to think about her as beautiful.

What would happen now between them? Would they go on as enemies or had they formed a truce?

He flew over the grounds, making it towards the north side of the castle. When he rounded one of the smaller towers, he stopped dead.

The astronomy tower was right before him, and there, on the balcony, on top of the banister, was the girl on his mind. He just stared at the girl, who hadn't seen him yet. Why was she standing there? She looked ready to collapse, and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she was about to jump. But why? What could have driven the Girl-Who-lived to believe that her only way out was to jump? He flew a bit nearer, but out of sight for the girl on the banister. He didn't want her to see him, not yet. When he got nearer, he could hear someone speak. Was there someone else up there? Someone trying to make her see reason?

And then it hit him Weasley! It was his voice...and wait. Was that Severus?

Suddenly, Potter lost her balance and Draco reacted fast. When she started to fall, he zoomed under her an caught her in his open arms. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Draco." she whispered before she fainted.

* * *

"No, Tess!" Ron saw her fall if the banister and her ran for all he was worth up to to where Tess had stood just moments ago. He was sure. He had lost her.

But when he looked over the banister, he saw a sight he never expected to see. About three meters down, Malfoy was hovering on his broom, with Tess in his arms. Ron had tears running down his cheeks.

Snape was beside him now, giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "She fell Mr Weasley, she didn't jump. You did well." Ron didn't answer.

Malfoy came over the banister and landed softly on the ground. Ron ran up to him and took Tess out of his arms.

He hugged her close, and somewhere on his way down to the floor, he started to sob.

* * *

**Okay, thats it for now. I hope you like the chapter and I would love if you took your time and reviewed. That would make my day!

* * *

**


	11. A brothers love

**A Brothers Love **

* * *

Both Draco and Severus stared at the sobbing Weasley before them. He sat in the cold balcony floor and held his Theresa in his arms, hanging on her like a lifeline. 

Draco was surprised at the show of emotion that the Weasley displayed before them. They were after all slytherins and it was well known that Weasley disliked them. In a way, Draco was jealous. He had never been able to show his emotions like this. That wasn't acceptable for a Malfoy, something that he had been taught early in life.

In front of him, he saw love. He saw love for a sister, a friend. In a way, he knew that it wasn't anything else than a brother sister love, he wasn't sure why, but he just knew. He didn't have any siblings, something that also made him jealous over Weasley.

He didn't know how long is godfather and he stood there before his godfather spoke.

"You can't tell anyone about this Draco, do you understand me?"

Draco looked at him and nodded. This wasn't something that you talked about, he understood as much.

"What are we going to do with them? Take them to Madam Pomfrey?" He asked quietly.

"No, she would report to Dumbledore, and somehow, I don't know if it is a good idea that he knew about this. I have a feeling that they didn't tell him the first time, and I don't want to change that, not yet.

Draco´s eyes grew large. "Have she done this before?"

Severus just nodded and kneed beside the distraught redhead.

"Mr Weasley, do you think you can carry her down to the dungeon? I think it would be best if she didn't return to the Gryffindor tower for a while, at least not tonight."

Weasley nodded and tried to dry his tears.

"Where would she stay Professor?" The gryffindor managed to ask.

"She can stay in my rooms."

Draco was surprised by this, and so was the Weasley, but they didn't comment. Instead, Weasley managed to stand, a little shaky, and shifted Potter so that she lay secure in his arms.

Severus went first, and then Weasley. Draco followed the two and they started to climb sown the stairs. It was a good thing that Potter was small, otherwise it would have been hard for Weasley to carry her all the way down to the dungeon. He was still in some kind of chock, and he seemed ready to collapse any minute. Therefore, Draco was prepared to catch them if they were to fall.

When they finally was at Severus rooms, he spoke the password softly and motioned for the two boys to enter before him.

Draco had been in this rooms quite a lot, and smirked at the surprised gryffindor that looked around in some kind of fascination. You could easily think that the evil potion master of Hogwarts would live in rooms decorated in slytherin colors, but that wasn't the case.

The main room was decorated in blue and silver, and the furniture was of black leather. Bookshelves surrounded the walls, and a fireplace was in front of the sofa. Severus appeared and motioned for Weasley to follow into his bedroom.

Draco left at the door, looking at the interaction between Weasley and his godfather.

Severus drew the covers aside so Weasley could lay the still unconscious girl down on the bed. After that, Severus took of her shoes and they covered her with the blanket. During all this, all three of them stayed quiet. There wasn't much to say. Draco had questions thought, but he didn't voice them, not yet.

Weasley sat down beside the girl on the bed and stroked a lock of her hair out of her face. Severus left, and Draco followed him into the sitting room, closing the door behind him when he left.

"What happened Sev? Why was Potter standing on the banister, trying to take her life?"

Draco didn't quite know why he was so upset about this, it wasn't like he actually cared, was it? Maybe it was for the fact that he had danced with the girl all night, that had to be it.

His godfather walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. He sipped on it and sat down in the armchair that he was so found of.

"I have no idea Draco, all I know is that something is really wrong with that girl, and I haven't noticed before now."

Draco didn't know what to answer. His godfather seemed depressed, depressed over the resent happenings. He couldn't understand it thought. Was he concerned about Potter? Draco had thought that the Head of Slytherin despised the girl. Had that changed?

He sat down in the sofa, staring into the fire.

"Why didn't I see it Draco? Why didn't I see that she was suicidal?"

Draco looked up at this godfather. Did he hear regret in his voice?

"How could you have Sev? She is a good actor. I don't think anyone could have imagined something like this. Who would have thought..." but he was cut off when Severus stood.

"I should have seen it Draco, and I would have done it if I hadn't been so damn stupid, just seeing James bloody Potters daughter instead of the girl she really is. I have seen it hundreds of times, in Death Eaters children and other Slytherin and occasionally in Hufflepuff's. Why didn't I see it now?"

Draco wasn't suer how to handle this Severus. He had never seen him before. A regretful Severus was something that Draco never thought he would see. Draco stayed quiet. Why hadn't anyone seen it? But then it hit him.

"You said she had done this before? Who found her?"

Severus didn't look at him, but stared into the wall, still holding the gals of brandy.

"Mr Weasley did."

Draco stared at the back of his godfather.

"So thats why he broke down like that? Because he had seen her there before?" Severus didn't answer.

"The question is, why did she do it tonight, what trigged it all?"

Severus shook his head. "I have no idea."

Draco went quiet again. He felt, he didn't know what he felt. Like he should do something for the girl in his godfathers bed. But why? What had trigged these emotions? Blasie was going to laugh his ass off if he knew that Draco had started to like Potter. Wait! What was he thinking? He didn't _Like_ Potter... no.

He stared into the fire lost in thoughts, and his broom forgotten in a corner.

* * *

Ron sat beside Tess sleeping form, stroking her soft hair and thinking about what had happened. 

The nerve of Hermione! He was going to tell her a thing or two. He had thought that she was smart, but obviously she wasn't. Okay, she didn't know about Tess problems, but anyway! He thought that _he_ had been the one who had a hard time accept these things.

He shuddered at the image of Tess standing there again, just one step from a certain death. When she had slipped of the banister, he had thought it was over. He had been prepared to jump after her, just to end it all, just like she had done. But then..Malfoy.

When he thought about what Malfoy had done, catching her in her fall, he could no longer hate him.

He found himself thinking about why he had hated Malfoy anyway. Because all the hurtful things he had said? Okay, he was mad at him for that, but didn't really HATE him for it, he had done the same, hadn't he? Did he hate him because he was a slytherin? No, not really. Because of his father? No, then he would be no better than Snape. And Snape then, maybe the greasy git had a heart after all?

He took a mental note to thank them both later, but for now, he was going to focus on making Tess live. He lay down beside her, wrapping a long strong arm around her waist and pressed her against his chest.

Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

** Here is the next chapter! What did you think? Please review!**  



	12. Thoughts and Conversations

**Thoughts and Conversations**

**

* * *

**

Severus sighed where he sat alone in front of the dying fire. He had tried to sleep after Draco had left two hours ago, but he couldn't stop thinking about the frightening sight of Theresa Potter standing only seconds from death. He didn't know why he felt so much towards the girl.

It had started at the dance, when she came up to him, asking him to dance with her. He had seen something in her eyes, fear. But not the usual fear he saw in students when caught doing something unacceptable, no, it had been fear of rejection. At first he had brushed it off, and he told himself that he had been wrong. But as they danced, he noticed something that made him think. Outwards, she was smiling, talking and living, but when he held her in his arms, he had felt fear, pain and a bit of hopelessness. And that, didn't fit into the picture Severus had made himself.

What was hiding behind that brave cheerful mask of hers?

His years as a spy had made him an expert when it came to reading people, but this girl, she was a mystery.

He drank from the cup of hot tea. What was he going to do now? He had to talk to Mr Weasley about this, that much was clear. What had trigged this? What happened the first time? How had he convinced her to keep living the first time, and why hadn't he told anyone? There was to many questions. But he would get answers, and everything be damned, he would help the girl, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Ron woke up and looked around. He was in Snape´s bedroom. The event of the night came crashing back down to him, and he looked at the girl in his arms. She was seemingly sleeping peacefully, but for how long? And what would she be like when she woke up? 

Ron couldn't believe that he had almost lost her again. Three years ago, he had been able to build some kind of wall around himself, controlling his own emotions, so that he could focus on helping Tess. But now, he was an emotional wreck.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that this time, he would need help, not just because of his own emotions, but because that this had turned more serious than he could ever imagine. He glanced at the clock standing on the night stand, and he saw that classes would start in two hours.

He slowly released his friend and made his way out of the bed slowly, not to wake her. She needed the sleep, he knew that, so he walked out of the room as quietly as possible and shut the door behind him.

"Slept well, Mr Weasley?" said the silky voice of the potion master, making Ron turn around and see the man sitting in an armchair.

"Thanks for letting us stay, sir, I really appreciate it." Snape nodded and motioned for him to sit down on the sofa.

"Sit down Mr Weasley, we need to talk."

The tone didn't leave room for arguments, so Ron resultantly sat. He looked down at his hands and waited for the professor to speak.

"I take it she has yet to wake?" Snape asked, and Ron could only nod.

"I have some questions for you, but I think we can take that later. How are you feeling?"

Ron raised his head and looked at the professor. Had he hears right? Had Snape of all people asked him, Ronald Wesley, how he was feeling? Where was the world heading?

"I don't know professor. I don't know."

He really didn't know how he was feeling. His emotion was in total disorder and his head was spinning with thoughts and images.

"I see." That was all the professor said before he got up and into a room that had to be the kitchen. He was gone for some minutes and when he came back, ha had two mugs with tea in his hands. He gave one of them to Ron and took place in the armchair again.

"I don't know what to tell you Mr Weasley, but I think you did a good job yesterday."

Ron snorted. "If I had done a good job sir, she wouldn't have been standing there! She wouldn't have felt the need to kill herself!" Ron was frustrated. This was the second time Snape told him that he had been doing a great job. Couldn't he see it for what it really was? He had failed, failed to protect her as he had promised three years ago. She had trusted him, and he had let her down.

"No, listen to me. If you hadn't been there, she would have jumped. She would have done it, and she would have been dead now." At this, Ron had to force himself not to let out a sob. The thought of his friend and sister lying dead on the school grounds wasn't a pretty image.

"If you hadn't been there, she would have jumped, and Draco wouldn't have been in time to catch her. She slipped, both you and I know that, she didn't jump. And that's because of you. You Saved Your Friends Life."

Ron slowly nodded. What Snape told him made sense, but he couldn't forgive himself for not going after her directly. Maybe then he would have been able to stop her from even going to that blasted tower.

"I will cancel my classes today, and if anyone ask, tell them that Potter is sick or something. I will stay here with her."

Ron was in a state of utter and completely shock. where was the snarky old dungeon bat? The greasy git? This sertainly wasn't him.

"Are you sure? I could.."

"I'm sure, run along and come back here after classes. We have some things to discuss."

Ron stood and made his way to the door. Before he stepped out into the hall, he turned and gave Snape a sad smile. "Thank you Professor."

* * *

Draco hadn't slept that much, so when he crawled out of bed one hour before classes was about to start, he felt like shit. His hair was a disarray and his eyes where red from lack of sleep. 

When he had gotten back from Severus rooms that night, all of his dorm mates had been fast asleep. He had been relieved because that meant no questions. Or so he thought.

"Hiya Malfoy, where were you last night? Off shagging Potter heh?" Blasie was standing in the middle of the room, half dressed and with a smirk on his face.

"Oh just shut it Zabini!" Draco snarled. He was NOT in the mood for his friend´s questions and taunting.

"Ah, I get it, someone is a bit jumpy this morning." Zabini laughed when a big black pillow hit him in the face.

"Oh, I thought throwing pillows was to childish for you Dray!"

Draco groaned. This day didn't start good at all...no, not at all.

* * *

**In what state will Tess be when she wakes up? and what will Draco do? And how will Ron handle all this? You will found out in the next chapter! But for now, Please review! **


	13. Ron at breakfast and Hermione

**Here is the next chapter! Read and enjoy! **

* * *

**_Ron at breakfast, and Hermione in thoughts_**

The great hall was filled when Ron arrived. Everyone was chatting with each other, no doubt about the ball the night before. Ron felt sick. Why was everything as normal when he wasn't?

He made his way to the Gryffindor table glancing at the Slytherin table. Malfoy hadn't arrived yet. Ron snorted. He bet the slytherin had been sleeping the whole night, peacefully in his bed. Why would he be effected by the nights happenings?

When he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, all of his house mates went silent before they started whispering. Soon, more people started to notice that something was happening at the lions table. He could hear two girls talking to each other.

"Why isn't he sitting by his girlfriend?"

"She's not here silly!" the other girl informed her friend. Ron looked up towards the other end if the table. No, they were right. She wasn't there. Ron went back to his breakfast and was soon joined by Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati.

They didn't say anything at first, just checking if he was about to tell them what had happened, but Ron stayed silent. What was he suppose to say? Surely not the truth, that much was clear.

"What happened?" It was Dean who had spoken, and the others looked like they where going to bristle any minute. Ron gave Dean a look that clearly told him to back off.

"I don't want to talk about it guys. I'm not in the mood." Surprisingly, they didn't ask anything else. They started to eat some breakfast, and after a while, Lavender spoke up.

"I can't believe Hermione did that to Tess." She spoke in a low tone, revealing her anger at the girl. Seamus slammed his fork down in the pile of pancakes and Neville held a hard grip on his goblet, looking at it with a hard glare. Ron wondered if Neville knew that it was just a goblet, or maybe he imagined that it was something else.

"After you left Ron, she started to make excuses. Saying that she hadn't meant to say all that, that she had been rash and that Tess knew that she really didn't mean it. She stopped when Neville told her off."

At this, Ron looked up at his otherwise why friend. "What?"

Neville blushed. "I told her to start using that great brain of hers. I mean, just because Tess went to the ball with Malfoy doesn't mean that she don't care about her. And if Malfoy can make Tess happy, I will have no problem with it."

They all stared at him.

"What? You can't seriously say that you haven't seen how lonely she is? She has friends of course, maybe more than anyone of us have, but except for Ron, she has no one she feels that she can talk to."

Ron stared.

"Yes Ron, she told me that herself. I don't know if you know how much you mean to her."

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He gathered his things and threw his bag over his shoulder and started to leave. "Where are you going mate?" Dean asked.

"I see you in class", was Ron's reply. He had to get out of there before he broke down in the middle of the Great Hall.

When he came out to the entrance hall, he ran up the stair and turned right and int a empty class room.

What Neville had told him had made him want to cry. She trusted him, more than someone one else. He just had to help her out of this, no matter the costs. He breathed three deep breaths before stepping out into the corridor again, and headed for transfiguration class.

* * *

Hermione walked down late for breakfast this morning. She was a bit nervous about her house mates reactions. 

She didn't really know why she had said all those things. Sure, she had been truthful, but now she would be completely alone with no friends. Good Hermione, really smart! She thought for herself. Openly defy The girl who lived. Splendid.

She had always been in the shadow of Tess, always. When she had arrived at Hogwarts, she had thought that she would be able to prove to everyone that she was smart, and that that would give her lots of friends. But things never goes as planned.

Theresa Potter had been in her year, and she had taken all the attention. Everyone had ignored the clever brown haired girl, and everyone had seen the small girl with the ugly scar on her forehead.

And now Tess had betrayed her, going out with Draco Malfoy, the mudblood hater. And stolen her boyfriend! OH she was going to show that girl.

* * *

Severus had seated himself beside the bed. He held a book in his hands and looked at the girl in his bed. She had changed over the years. He remembered when he first had laid eyes on her seven years ago. 

He had seen James Potter.

But now, all he could see was a young black haired girl, with a face totally unknown to him. She was no linger the living copy of James, and when he thought of it, she had never really been.

She moved slightly and her eyelids started to open. He set aside the book and looked at the green eyes that now was staring at him. Severus was chocked at all the emotions displaying in the young womans eyes.

She just stared at him, trying to speak with her eyes, and soon, tears started to make their way down on her cheeks. She hide her face in the soft pillow and soon, her whole body where shaking.

Severus didn't know what to do. He had never been good at comforting people, but as her sobs grew louder, he couldn't resist. He rose and took the step up to the bed, sitting down beside the girl and lifted the her up from the pillows and gathered her in his arms. At first, she stiffened, but soon she melted int his arms and rested her head on his chest, crying as silently as possible.

Severus just sat there, hugging the girl close.

* * *

Tess was aware that the man holding her was her potion master, but right now, she really didn't care. She felt her emotions boil inside her, and all she wanted to do was to scream, but she stayed silent. 

She barely remembered what had happened, all she could remember was Hermione's hurtful words, she standing on the banister looking down to a certain death and Ron's voice pleading with her to step down. Also, she remembered slipping and being caught by a blond haired young man, that had to be Malfoy.

When she thought about Ron, she cried even more. She had promised. Promised not to do that again, and she had broken his trust. He was going to hate her now. Oh god, why couldn't Malfoy had let her fall? She was just a useless waste of time and space, and now, she was sure that Ron would leave her too, just because of the trouble she had made. What a horrible person she was!

She felt comfortable in the warm arms, and thought that this had to be the first time she had been hugged like this, like...like the hug of a father.

She knew that the man would release soon, when he realized what he was doing, and she would be rejected again.

* * *

**Okay people! I want LOADS of reviews! **


	14. The will to live

**The will to live**

* * *

Theresa drew out of the hug, looking at her professor. He looked down at her with something that she could only identify as concern. Really, who was he fooling. He didn't care about her. No.

She still felt some tears fall down her cheek, and she brushed them away, angry at herself for crying in front of Snape of all people. Then she looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Where am I?" Snape sighed. "In my rooms."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Your room sir? Why?"

He looked at her, a look that clearly said think Potter!´ "You are here because Mr Weasley and I brought you here. We didn't think you wanted Madam Pomfrey informed of your...condition."

Tess looked down at her lap, not meeting the professors eyes. She gasped when a flash back caught her.

**Flash Back**

_"How could you...you just have to...take all the attention, do you? You know what, I'm fed up with it Potter."_

**End flashback**

She was worthless, she really was.It was her fault that noone saw Hermione. It was her fault that...everything was her fault. Her uncles words came back to her.

"_You are nothing but a waist of time money and air! Listen to me freak, you are worth nothing. We got a letter from your headmaster telling us that you came back with a dead body at some point, I'm sure it was you who killed him, if not directly, it was your fault."_

And another one.

"_Look what you did your little freak, who do you think you are!"_

She lay back on the pillows and just stared up at the ceiling. He was right, it was always her fault. Why couldn't they see that? Why did Ron insist that it wasn't her fault when it so obviously was? Why did Snape care, Malfoy? Why had he saved her? Just so she could suffer more? She was better of dead, where she couldn't hurt anyone.

"Potter, snap out of it!" She didn't move, she just stared.

"Potter!" Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head towards him.

"Leave me alone."

Severus shuddered at the cold voice, coming from the girl in his bed. He had seen what she was doing, she was allowing herself to fall back in her memories, and that wasn't a good thing.

He knew that if he left her here, she would fall back into the memories again, and he wouldn't allow that, so he stood and lifted the light body up in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Potter demanded.

"I'm carrying you." He didn't say anything more, just carried her out of the room and sat her down on the sofa, the blanket still covering her.

"What am I really doing here?" She asked, and he looked at her.

"You are going to stay here until you get the will to live back." he hadn't expected her to laugh.

"That is no use professor, I haven't had the will to live in years. The only reason I kept on living was because of my friends, but now, I have nothing to live for."

"What about Weasley and Granger?"

Potter looked at him with hollow eyes. "I have no friends any more."

Severus stared at the girl, did she actually believe that? This was serious.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in transfiguration, staring at the other side of the classroom, his eyes on the Gryffindors. Something was up in paradise. All of them looked sour and angry, and to his surprise, all of it was directed to the know-it-all Granger.

She sat by herself, reading in the transfiguration book, not even looking at the others. Weasley sat with Finnegan and Longbottom, and looked totally out of it. He looked dead on his feet, and nervous. Of course, Draco knew that it had to be because of Potter lying in his godfathers chambers, but what was surprising was that he wasn't sitting with his girlfriend.

Maybe they broke up´ a voice in his head informed him, and Draco snorted. Why would they do that?

Draco looked down in the book, and started to read the text they were suppose to, but he continued to think about the Gryffindors odd behaviour.

He was relived when the bell rang and the school day was over. He wanted to see his godfather, and Potter. Why he wanted to see her, he had no idea.

When he passed the gryffindors at the door, he heard Finnegan speak to Ron. "Has she talked to you yet?" Weasley shook his head. "No, and I don't want to speak to her either, not before I know that Tess will be ok." Finnegan nodded and then continued to say something that Draco was unable to hear, but Weasley's face turned angry.

Draco was on his way to leave when he remembered something. "Weasley!" Ron looked up at hearing his name and his face showed nothing when he spoke. "What do you want Malfoy?" Draco felt the gryffindors eyes on him and he cleared his troat. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ron said something to his friends and they left, looking back at the two.

"Weasley listen." Draco sopke up before Weasley could say anything. "I don't know why she did what she did, and for now, I will let it pass, but I...I..damn it! I care for her okay? I don't know why or when it started, but I do, and because of that, I think we should form a truce." Draco groaned at his own words. Why did he care about Potter?

Weasley stood with his mouth agape, but before Draco could comment, he closed it and nearly smiled at him. "You know, It's not hard to care for her, she just is that kind of person. As for the truce, okay, but don't get me wrong, I still don't trust you." He said crossing his arms. Draco nodded and they shook hands, briefly.

"Let's go down to Severus."

* * *

**Review please**


	15. Rons little tale

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hi everyone. I need to say a few things, so please read this.**

**I have got some questions why Tess sees Severus as a father when the pairing is supposed to be SSTP, and I have a simple answer to that. **

**She doesn't exactly see him as a father, but the hug and comfort he gave to her felt like it was coming from one. There was no other feelings involved. **

**Some have told me that this story would be better as a DMTP, because of Draco's behaviour, and in a way I agree with you. So I am thinking of doing a threesome, SSTPDM, only Severus and Draco will have no romantic feelings towards each other, just share the same woman. I am asking you now, would this be a good thing? Or how shall I do this? I feel like I need help now, so please tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**_Rons littel tale and Slytherins reactions  
_**

Severus was aware that the girl was looking at him. He was grading some third years essays, and muttered at their incompetence.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, not looking at her.

"No, I don't." Her voice was soft and filled with sadness.

He looked up at her. She just sat there, the book he had given her lay beside her, untouched.

"Here." He stood, gathered some of the ungraded essays and waked over to her, giving her the papers. "Grade these."

She looked up at him. "Professor, you know that I'm not exactly good at potions." Severus fought the urge to snort. No, she wasn't at all talented in the subject, but she needed to do something, just sitting around wasn't good for her.

"Well, this is the first years assignment, I think even you will manage that."

He looked as the girl started to read and he was pleased to see that she did actually do something. He settled down at his desk and started with the seventh years essays. He actually liked correcting these essays, as the students was good at what they did, seeing as they were in the NEWT class.

After two hours, Severus put the grading away and saw Tess sit in the sofa with the book he had previously given to her, reading it. He rose and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. She looked up at him and placed the book marker at the page she was currently on and closed the book with a soft snap.

"Can I help you professor?" She ashed, and Severus looked at her.

"Would you tell me what happened yesterday? Something must have trigged this." He said with a shooting voice. She looked away and sighed.

"It was silly...I just felt.." she went silent and Severus placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little bit, but the hand remained in position.

"Draco Malfoy asked me to the ball. I questioned his motives, and when he thought I was going to refuse, he almost seemed relieved. I decided to show him that I do have some fashion sense and manners, so I accepted. I told Ron, and while he was surprised, and on his way to kill Malfoy, he accepted my decision and told me that it was okay. I didn't say anything to Hermione, because I wasn't certain of her reaction to the while thing, and as it turned out, she cared a great deal."

Severus saw that tears threatened to come down the girls cheeks and he drew her into a comforting hug, surprised about his own actions. Get a grip Severus, this is your student, and she is confused.´

"What happened?"

She shook her head. "I can't talk about it." She drew out of the hug and looked at the pile of newly corrected essays. "I'm done with those."

Severus didn't comment on the change of subject, and picked up the pile. He read it through briefly and raised an eyebrow at the lines written in red ink.

On one of the hufflepuff's essays, he found this:

_I clearly see that you grasp the concept of this potion, and I have marked this as an **A**. I feel that the presentation should have been longer for ah higher grade, and also, you could have mentioned anything about what would happen if the potion was made wrong. But never less, it was really enjoyable to read. / Theresa Potter_

He looked at the girl beside him, and saw that she was smiling shyly. "I always thought that instead of writing _Dunderhead, note that I said five inches, not four and a half, _you can tell them what they did wrong, and what was good with it. That way, the student doesn't feel totally useless, and will be more encouraged to try the next time."

Severus looked at the others, and noted that there was a short message on nearly every paper, and in mots cases, the note was giving both praise and a explanation as to why the student received the grade.

"Interesting Ms Potter, but I am sorry to say that I wouldn't be able to give this kind of attention to all my students, I would never get the grading done."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment and then she spoke again. "Why not give the attention to the first, sixth and seventh years? The first year must be critical, and if helped, the student will learn what is required of them their first year. Then, when you start the advanced classes, they may need to be guided to reach their full potential. Also, if you do this, the first years may have more interest in learning the subject, because they see that you ate willing to help them in their work, which would lead to better concentration among other things."

Severus looked at the girl before him, and was wondered about the way the girl spoke and voiced her opinion.

"Well, I will certainly think about it."

* * *

The two of them were drinking tea when the door opened and Ron Weasley together with Draco Malfoy walked into Severus rooms. Ron was in an instant beside Tess and asked how she was feeling. Draco stayed in the shadows, not really knowing what to say or do.

"I'm fine Ron, seriously." Severus fought the urge to snort. She was far from fine, but he didn't bother to bring it up right now.

"Tess, lease promise me you will never do that again." He heard Ronald plead with the girl, and the room went silent, waiting for her answer.

Theresa Potter looked away from all of them, and sighed.

"I can't." Severus looked at her sharply, and so did Draco.

"Tess..." Ronald Weasley tried but she silenced him.

"Ron, I cannot promise you anything. I did once, and look what happened. I did it again, didn't I? I let you down, broke your trust, and you have every reason to be mad at me for it."

Weasley had a most shocking expression on his face. He made her look at him and spoke with a steady voice.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, you know it wasn't your fault. It was all Granger's, and I swear she will never do it again. As for me being mad at you, you are wrong. I would never be mad at you for something like this, there are other people to blame for this."

He gave her a hug, and the three of them were shocked when the girl in the redheads arms began to cry.

"I am so weak Ron, I don't know why you bother! If it wasn't for Draco, I would be dead now, and you know it. I hate being like this, I just want it to be over and done with, I don't want to be some bloody hero, I don't want it!"

Severus was a bit embarrassed over the whole thing. He and Draco had no real right to listen to this conversation, but he couldn't make himself go away, and at the looks f it, neither could Draco.

Weasley held her tight against his chest while she continued to sob against him. Draco gave him a questioning look, and Severus returned it with a equally questioning expression. Severus wasn't used to this kind of situations. Sure he had comforted a great deal of students in the Slytherin house, but this was a bit different. This wasn't just about a homesick first year, but a emotionally unstable 17 years old girl, who had, just a few hours ago, been on her way to take her own life. And the thing was, that he had yet to discover what had trigged the incident.

"I know that you don't want this Tess, and if I could do something, I would. But we will figure something out." Ronald said.

She nodded and drew away from his arms, and tried to dry he tears that ran down her cheeks. She looked up at him and Draco, quite embarrassed.

"Draco, I'm sorry about this, I am sure you think I'm really silly. I must thank you though, for rescuing me, even if I would deserve o be dead.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure that he was hearing what he was hearing. Did she say that she deserved to be dead? He stepped up to the couch and sat down beside her, and fought the urge to shake the girl.

"You don't deserve to die. I know we havn't been the best of friends before, here, Ron snorted, but I would like to be your friend now, and I wonder if you would agree to that."

She smiled a sad smile and nodded. "I never wanted to fight you, but you insulted Ron and.." He hushed her, and smiled.

"Bad move, I know. But I was young then, and under my fathers watchful eye. I know better now, thank god." Draco wasn't sure what made him say all this things, but he didn't regret them. He was marvelled over Theresa Potters smile, how small it may have been, and he find himself smile back...ugh..he was going soft. But he wasn't the only one, he mused. His godfather looked at the three of them with quite mild eyes. But only one who knew the potion master well would be able to see the change.

* * *

The evening went by peacefully. Ron told Tess about the classes, and gave her his class notes so she could catch up with the rest of the class. During the tea, Tess fell asleep on the sofa.

"Mr Weasley, I need to ask you some questions." Ron looked up from the sleeping girl and met his professor's eyes.

"What happened to trigger this? Why did she feel that taking her life was the only way out?"

Ron swallowed. How much could he tell? He had to leave out her relatives, or she would never speak to him again, but maybe he could tell about the ball? He knew that he needed help to make her better, so he had to take the chance.

"I will tell you some of it, but not all okay? You must understand that I cannot break her trust and tell it all okay?" The other two in the room nodded and Ron sighed.

"What trigged this last thing has to do with Malfoy and Granger." Before he was able to explain, the slytherin spoke up, quite livid.

"Hey, watch it Weasley, I had nothing to do with this!" Snape gave Malfoy a glare and told him to be quiet.

"I didn't mean it like that, but it had to do with the two of you, mostly.

When you asked Theresa to the ball, she told me about it. I wasn't exactly happy, for good reasons, but I wasn't mad at her for accepting. You must understand that Tess is very reliable on her friends trust and reacts very badly if someone close to her is angry with her for some reason. I don't know why, but she didn't tell anyone else about her date to the ball, not even Hermione. When she came to the ball with Malfoy, Hermione went furious. She told Tess that she was betraying her by going to the ball with the person Hermione hated the most, and when you, Malfoy, took her away from us, Hermione ran away and I ran after. I told her that Tess could date anyone she wanted, but she didn't want to listen to me.

When Tess came back to the tower, Hermione attacked her, screamed at her what a lousy friend she was for taking all attention and so on. Tess fled and I ran after, later I found her in the astronomy tower, and the rest you both know."

Both slytherins looked scary, and Ron thanked his lucky star that he wasn't the one they were angry at, at least he hoped so.

"Thank you for telling us Mr Weasley. Now we have to figure out how to heal her. I am not sure that we will accomplish anything with sending her back to the tower, I doubt it. The best would be if she could spend some time away from here, maybe with her relatives?

Ron almost knocked the chair he was sitting in to the ground when he stood.

"No fucking way", he breathed, and the shocked slytherins stared at him. "Anywhere but there."

Snape rose and started to pace in front of the boys. "Well then, what do you suggest Mr Weasley?"

Ron shook his head. "I have no idea sir."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Malfoy spoke up. "I know this sounds crazy, and I am not sure why I even mention it, but maybe she could stay at Malfoy Manor? Or your manor Sev?"

* * *

**So everyone, what did you think? Please send me some lines, and I will be forever grateful. And read the top message, and give me your opinion!**  



	16. Planning and talks

_Hi! Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for being patient enough to wait for the new chapter. I have had some computer problems and that's partly why this chapter is sooo late. sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter below :D Take care!_

* * *

_**Planning and a talk with Dumbledore **_

The room was quiet, as no one knew what to say. Severus thought over their options.

He was sure that Theresa didn't want anyone to know about this, or at least as few as possible. If she was to leave school for a while, then they would need permission from the headmaster, and to gain permission, they would have to tell him the truth or a really really good lie. Severus knew that even if they were able to lie to the headmaster he would discover the truth faster than they could say Lemon drops.

Ronald Wesley looked at the sleeping girl and sighed. " I don't like the idea of her going away, but if this is the only way, then I want to come with her." Before Severus could protest or even manage to reply in any way, he held up a hand.

"Listen Professor, you will tell me that I have to finish my studies here, am I right?" Severus nodded slowly, where was the boy going?

"We are in our last year here, and I have no real reason to complete it. With the way I have chosen to go, I don't need the NEWT exam or any other education really. I planned on taking the NEWT:s just to get my mother of my back, but I would gladly rethink my decision if Tess needs to leave. I want you to understand that I care for her as much as I care for my family, and I refuse to leave her."

Severus could not help but admire the young redhead. He sure knew what he wanted, and he was so loyal...so gryffindorish!

Draco had been quiet for a while now, but what he said next shocked both of them.

"I could report to Dumbledore that my father plans an attack against her. At least that is half true. He is always plotting something that has to do with Theresa in one way or another."

Ron wasn't sure is he should faint or just laugh at what he just had heard. Malfoy going against his father? That had to be the joke of the day!

"Oh wipe that grin of your face Weasley, or I will do it for you!" Malfoy raged and Ron quickly went serious again. Okay, so now was not the time for a fight, no matter what the ferret did. Malfoy he corrected himself. He had to stay friends with the annoying snob at least for now, and calling him ferret, even in his mind, would do no good.

"Boys, behave or you will wake Ms Potter, something I'm not so sure that you want. She need to sleep." Snape gave them a stern glare.

Ron wondered why Snape was acting all protective over Tess now. What had changed? Seriously? There had to be something.

"I do not like the idea of you talking ill about your father in front of Dumbledore, even if you mean nothing but well about it. Draco, it will do us no good if Lucius finds out that you are going against him. Ever since the dark lords demise, he has been constantly trying to find a way or another to bring him back, or kill Theresa Potter. Do not risk anything with telling Dumbledore anything that can anger Lucius if he finds out, and believe me, he will."

Ron started to walk around in the room. The idea of having Tess of the school was a good one, he admitted that. They only needed a good enough reason to take her away from there, and Tess needed to agree to it. He refused to do anything against her will. She needed to make that decision for herself. And when he thought about it, why not tell Dumbledore the truth? Or at least a bit of it? What harm could it do? Dumbledore liked Tess, so surely he would gibe his permission to take her off the school ground for a while.

Ron shared his thoughts with the other two, and they agreed that it was the best way. Tess wouldn't like it, but together maybe they would be able to convince her that it was the right decision.

Theresa needed help with her self esteem, and that was something they would have a hard time helping her with if they stayed at their current location. There was simply to much distraction and other things going on.

"I will talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, and if he agrees, we'll leave for Snape Manor next weekend. If Ms Potter agrees of course." He added, looking at Ron.

* * *

Theresa woke up in the same bed as she had woken up in the day before. Snape's bed. She looked around inside the room and noticed the sun shining in through the window despite they being under ground. Charmed windows was something that Tess always had liked. You could have sunshine every day that way, at least when you looked at the weather from the inside. 

The clock on the night stand showed 8.23 am and not a sound was heard from the other room. Snae was obviously in class now, seeing as the classes started 23 minutes ago. She threw the blanket to the side and rose out of the bed. She was still weak and shaky from the whole ordeal, and she berated herself for being so weak.

The last days happenings came back to her and she sat down on the bed again. What a mess! And what would they think? Snape? Draco? Ron? And the whole school? What if someone else found out about what had happened! She wouldn't be able to live with the shame.

She felt unwanted tears make their way down her cheeks, and she brushed them away angrily. She was just too pathetic. She needed to get a grip of her useless excuse of an human being and act like a normal person.

She looked around for something to wear and fond a pair of jeans and a large T-shirt on a chair standing against the wall. She stood again and blushed when she saw that she was only wearing her bra and panties. Who had undressed her? Ron? She hoped so. At least he had seen her in this naked state before, and she knew where she had him...but what if it had been...no she did not want to think about that.

She dressed quickly and opened the door to the adjourning room. It was empty and she sighed in relief. She wanted to be alone for a while, and she guessed that Snape would come back after the first lesson to check on her.

She sat down on the sofa, looking for something to do. Even if she was tired and sad, she was restless and needed something to do to get her mind off things she didn't want to think about. When she couldn't find anything within reach that perked her interest, she rose again and walked over to the professors desk.

The papers she had graded yesterday was still there, along with an unfinished pile of first year pop quizzes at the look of it. She wondered briefly if Snape would mind her correcting them, and when she was unable to find anything else to do, she picked the pile up and and started to read them one by one, stopping here and there to make a mark in the marginal or write down a short comment.

* * *

Draco's first class had been charms along with the Ravenclaws. Flitwick had been lecturing about the use of charms in defence and Draco had only been listening with an half ear. His mind was on Theresa Potter, something that both surprised and scared him a bit. What was it about that girl that he hadn't noticed before? But that he could see so clear now? 

During all their school years, they had treated each other with less respect than Draco treated his house elves, and that said something. Now, something he had no explanation to was beginning to happen. Some would have said that he was starting to have romantic feelings for the young woman, but he knew better. No, this was something else.

He had never had any siblings, but he wondered if the feelings he had for her was like that of a brother wanting to protect the little sister.

He had been thinking much about her lately, to much, and his studies was starting to pay for it. He hoped that they would find a solution for her soon, or he was going to get totally nuts. Why was he so worried about her! Malfoys were not worried! Never. They made people worried, but for them to be...no it was unacceptable.

On top of all this, his friends had noticed that he was distant and was constantly pestering him about it. Pansy had been trying to get his attention for quite some time, but he had ignored her. And Blasie wasn't that much better. He smiled knowingly at him form time to time and he suspected that his old friend understood what or more like who was taking up all his time.

"For next week, read chapter two and three in the text book. We will be reading chapter one later this term, so if you do not want to you can skip that chapter." The professor ended the lesson and stepped down form the pile of thick books he had been standing on while lecturing. Draco almost smiled when he remembered how funny they all had thought him to be when they entered Hogwarts for their first year. Despite being small, Draco had respect for the little wizard. Not many persons had earned that respect with Draco, but the little professor had gained it by not favouring any house, and by his experience. He had after all been the best dueller during his younger years.

Draco picked up his book bag and threw it over his shoulders. When he exited the classroom, he nodded to Weasley who was talking to Neville Longbottom. He got a sharp nod in return and almost smiled when Longbottom looked like he had seen a ghost. well, that was interesting´he thought while he headed for the next class before lunch.

* * *

When Severus ended the first lesson for the day, he picked up some of the essays that the students had handed in and walked out of the classroom and down to his chambers. When he got to the door, he saw Dumbledore standing outside, sucking on a lollipop. Severus shook his head. The man was going to die of to much sugar. 

"Ah, good morning Severus, great day, isn't it?" Severus wasn't too sure about that but nodded anyway.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Severus asked, walking up to the man, not making any move to open the portrait and let the aged man in. Severus knew what the headmaster wanted to talk about, and he was unsure about what to tell him. He couldn't lie to the headmaster, that was not an option, but stretching the truth was something that he was used to.

"I want to know what have happen to Miss Potter, as I know she is here. I knew she was here whole yesterday, but I thought that maybe there was some natural explanation. But now, I need to know what's going on."

Albus Dumbledore's tone wasn't demanding, nor harsh, but it held a power that Severus had the utmost respect for. He turned to the painting and spoke the password. The painting swung open and both men entered the rooms within.

The first thing Severus laid his eyes on was Theresa Potter who was sitting with a pile of essays in her knee and reading them one by one, obviously grading them. She looked up when they entered and when she saw who it was, she got to her feet in a hurry.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore." She looked at the floor.

"Miss Potter, there you are. I have been wondering as to why you are residing in the potion masters rooms, and I came to get some answers."

Severus wasn't sure if the headmaster had seen it, but the girl flinched at the words "answers". Why was that?

Theresa did not make any move to talk, so Severus spoke up. "Headmaster, I am unsure if she will be wanting to speak about what have happen, and if she want to, I think that her friend Mr Weasley should be present while doing so."

He was surprised that he had suggested such a thing, and so were both Theresa and Dumbledore too.

"No it's okay Professor, I can do it without him." Somehow he doubted it, but he wasn't going to argue. What she said next surprised him.

"Professor Snape? I don't think I will be able to talk about this. Perhaps you can tell him?"

And he did, to his own surprise. When he was done, Albus Dumbledore was looking a bit pale.

"I can see that we have a serious problem here. What do you suggest we do?"

Severus hesitated a few seconds before answering. "I think it would do her good to be away from the school a while. I want to take her to Snape Manor."

* * *

_**What did you think? Review please :D **_


	17. Problems

**Hello dear readers**

I have some news. As you know, I haven't been updating this story that much since mid September, and I am really sorry about that. The thing is that I am helplessly stuck, the story isn't going the way I want it too, and I feel that it is time I did something about it.

I have a few suggestions.

One: I can re-write the story and keep the main plot and most things that is already written with a few corrections.

Two: I can turn this into something entirely different, perhaps a DMTP?

Three: I can let someone adopt the story and continue to write it.

Four: I can take it down and you will never see it again.

I am really sorry about this, but I can't continue to write as it is right now. There is just too much confusion to me, and I feel that when I started, I didn't really give much thought to the plot.

Tell me what you think, and I will notify you when I have chosen what to do with it.

Hugs

Sara


End file.
